


Expectations

by Ocendaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rejection, Song Lyrics, none-gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Not all expectations are met - and sometimes it‘s a good thing
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 10





	Expectations

Tonight he is going to lose him.  
He knows from the countless times before that after this night he will be alone again. 

He did not want him to enter his life since he knew about the outcome, but the young blonde had wormed his way into his heart nevertheless. With his smile, his impetous behavior by quoting song lyrics, his optimism and the way he sees the world from different angles.

He had prolonged the end reasoning that relationships between coworkers were prohibited but since Promptos internship had ended there was no way to escape.

Their first kiss was chaste, without desire but full of endearment. He hopes it could stay this way forever but that’s just wishful thinking.

The kisses grow deeper with time and though he could not feel the desire himself he answered with a hunger that only yearns for the touch of the other, to be held, to be wanted.

This night he takes him into his appartement with a heavy heart. It will be over soon but he wants to be as close to him as possible if even for this one time.

Before he takes him to bed he go to the bathroom to prepare himself so the risk of being discovered too soon would be minimized.

Back in the bedroom he undresses him slowly, interupted by kisses and gentle strokes. When Prompto pulls on his shirt he allows him to remove it but hold back his hands and shake his head when he reaches the button on his jeans.

Soon he pushes the blonde on the bed where he lays on the back looking full of expectation into his eyes.

He straddles upon his waist, careful to stay on his knees, kisses him deep and starts a slow trail of kisses down his chest. Promto hums in pleasure. When he takes his already hard cock into his mouth and bobs his head to harden him more the blonde gasp and arch against him. Now is the time to act.

Swiftly he pulls his jeans down - he had left the briefs in the bathroom - and positions his entrance over the pulsing head. Before Prompto realize what happened he lowers himself and let him slip inside him.

Leaning forward, lacing their fingers together and pressing the hands in the pillow beside Promptos head he catches his gaze and holds it - blue locking on green.

He feels the pressure in him, deeper and deeper until he cannot get more. He read about how it should feel but for him it is only the assurance that someone is so close to him, wanting him so much.

Slowly he starts to move, circling his hips. He baths in the sighs and mourns of the man below him. Breathing out incohorent words, his name and the pleads for more. He should have recognized something odd by now but instead he starts to push into him each time he lowers his butt.

He had tried to do it from behind with other men to hide the truth but it ended the same either way and he wants to see the rapture on the face of his partner, seeing him come undone, giving him the satisfaction that he is the one providing this bliss.

„Ignis, I...I can‘t“ Prompto spits out, arching against the matress.

So soon? „Let go, give it to me.“ He says softly and tears starting to collect in his burning eyes.

He feels the cock inside him twitching and the burst of semen filling him even more. After some quick shallow strokes the pressure left and he lifted himself up for a moment to let him slide out.

Now is the moment of truth. He tries to harden his heart though the tears keeps coming slowly and let go of Promptos hands.

The hands touches his knees, travel up his thigh to give him the pleasure back. But they find only smooth skin, not even pubic hair. Caressing the bare spot he gives Ignis a questioning look. He can only shakes his head and look away from the blonde.

‚No pity‘, he begs in his head ‚please be angry‘. He can handle anger but pity is the worst.

He tries to stand up but Prompto grabs his shoulders and holds him back. Sitting up he cups one hand behind Ignis‘ head and forces him to look at him. Ignis cannot see anger in his eyes but also no pity. All he sees is worry and a warmth he longs for.

The blonde pulls him into a close embrace, whipering into his ears „Ignis, I love you just the way you are.“ in a melodic tune „I’ll be there for you.“ and he cannot hold it in any longer. The tears of years of rejection and broken promises flooding through his eyes, leaving him crying and sobbing against Promptos shoulder, clinging to him like he would drown in his own tears if he let go.

Prompto does not try to shush him or stop his crying, just holds him tight, humming the songs he just quoted.

Finally Ignis catches his breath, pulls back enough to look at the other and kisses him deep and longing, getting the same feedback like a promise.

When they finally break away he panted „I didn‘t expect you to know Billy Joel.“   
„So we both had expectations that didn’t met.“ Prompto pronounced while kissing the tears from his face. „And the fact that it‘s a lyric doesn‘t make it less true.“

„Prompto, I love you. Please stay with me.“ Ignis whispers.

„As long as you love me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that found me at dawn.


End file.
